


Mordu

by Edweis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Gen, Next Generation, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edweis/pseuds/Edweis
Summary: Ils le pensaient fou. Il se disait passionné.Traduction de mon OS The Fool.





	Mordu

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la traduction d'un OS que j'ai écrit en anglais (et que vous pouvez retrouver sur ce site), j'ai donc essayé de le retranscrire de la façon la plus fidèle possible.
> 
> C'est un peu différent de ce que l'on voit dans ce fandom habituellement, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.

James avait neuf ans lorsqu'un beau matin d'été au Terrier il se faufila dans la remise pour y emprunter un balai.

Sans rien dire, il échappa à la surveillance de sa famille et vola jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'en empêche.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'il revint enfin.

Bien entendu, tout le monde était inquiet, et des années plus tard il se souviendrait encore de la punition qu'il reçu ce jour là, mais à cet instant précis, James s'en fichait éperdument.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il sera grand ? » se demanda sa mère lorsqu'elle se calma enfin.

Son oncle Bill mit alors une main compatissante sur son épaule.

« Ça lui passera, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Cela n'arriva pas.

* * *

Il était en sixième année et venait juste d'arriver pour les vacances de Noël quand la question de son avenir fut mise sur la table pour la première fois.

« J'ai vu Olivier Dubois l'autre jour. Puddlemere cherche un nouvel Attrapeur pour la saison prochaine, leur titulaire se fait vieux. Ils veulent un jeune, comme ça ils pourront l'entraîner et le garder plus longtemps », dit sa mère avec désinvolture tout en servant le dîner. Albus et Lily restaient chez Ron et Hermione, les laissant tous les trois pour quelques jours.

James finit doucement son verre.

« Et ? »

Elle lui lança un regard furtif.

« Oh rien. Il faisait quelques allusions par-ci par là comme quoi c'était dommage que tu sois toujours à Poudlard. Apparemment il a entendu de bonnes choses à propos de toi. »

Elle avait beau avoir pris un ton plat, James n'était pas dupe.

« Maman, il y a une bonne raison si j'ai arrêté le Quidditch, tu sais.

\- Oui, oui je sais, dit-elle irritée. Mais je pensais qu'entendre ça de la part d'un entraîneur renommé te ferait réfléchir.

\- Gin, tu as promis » fit prudemment son père.

Ils en avaient déjà parlé entre eux, donc.

« C'est juste que, je ne comprends pas ! cria-t-elle enfin en levant les bras. Depuis que tu es tout petit, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire combien tu aimes voler ! Tous les jours, la seule chose que tu voulais c'était de prendre ton balai et faire un tour autour de la maison, même lors des tempêtes ! Quand tu as obtenu le poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch en seconde année, tu étais aux anges ! Dans tes lettres tu parlais longuement de ton plaisir à jouer pour Griffondor. Donc imagine ma surprise quand Al et Lily ont mentionné que tu avais quitté l'équipe sans aucune raison ! »

James était honnêtement stupéfait par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas explosé avant. Quand il a donné sa démission en début d'année, il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas contents, surtout sa mère. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit jusque là, mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il aurait peut être du.

« Écoutez. » Il s'arrêta un instant pour être sûr que leur attention était portée sur lui. Il n'avait pas à chercher longtemps pour voir l'incompréhension dans leurs yeux.

« J'aime voler. Plus que tout. Et jouer avec l'équipe était fantastique, surtout lorsqu'on gagnait, et j'étais toujours fier de ramener la Coupe chaque année. Mais ce que j'aime plus que voler et jouer au Quidditch, c'est voler  _vite_. L'adrénaline, le vent qui mord ton visage et la sensation qu'un seul faux mouvement peut t'amener à t'écraser, le Quidditch ne m'a jamais donné ça. Je veux dire, les quelques plongeons que je faisais pour attraper le Vir d'Or étaient plutôt cools, mais c'était toujours trop court, j'avais la sensation que ce n'était jamais assez. »

Il se tut un moment et repris une grande inspiration.

« L'année dernière, c'était horrible, j'en devenais malade. Je ne pouvais plus continuer, pas tant que j'étais si limité. Donc désolé Maman, mais je ne peux pas jouer professionnellement, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. »

Personne ne dit mot pendant un long moment, James ne savait pas s'il ne devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Sa mère se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne comprenait pas, il pouvait le voir clairement dans ses yeux, mais le manque de réponse montrait qu'elle acceptait son explication. Et pour l'instant, cela lui suffisant.

C'est à ce moment là que son père fit une suggestion intéressante.

« Le Quidditch n'est pas le seul sport magique, la fille d'un de mes hommes est la capitaine de l'Equipe Nationale de Vitesse. Si tu veux, je peux la contacter pour quelques infos. Tu n'aimeras peut être pas, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? »

James n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

* * *

Il ne rencontra Aldith Beamish que l'été suivant. Cheveux blonds retenus dans une queue de cheval haute, grande, épaules larges et yeux perçants, tout en elle criait la confiance en soi.

« Donc, qu'est ce qu'on a là... Petit, fin mais quand même assez gaîné, pas mal je dois dire. » James n'était pas facilement intimidé, mais il se sentait comme un enfant sous son regard intense.

« Quel est ton balai ? exigea-t-elle

\- Firebolt, 4e Série, fit-il en lui tendant.

\- Classique. » Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

« Aurais-je du dire Firebolt personnalisé ? demanda-t-il innocemment en gardant un visage impassible.

\- Maintenant tu me fais plaisir ! » James lui montra son plus beau sourire.

Elle l'emmena vers le terrain. En plus d'être la capitaine de l'équipe nationale, Beamish était la star et l'assistante de l'entraîneur de la section course des Faucons de Falmouth, ce qui lui donnait un accès total aux installations.

A sa plus grande surprise, il ne s'arrêtèrent pas au terrain de Quidditch.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Elle lui jeta un regard en coin et laissa un petit sourire naître sur ses lèvres, mais ne lui répondit pas.

Cela ne fit qu'accroître sa curiosité.

Quand ils passèrent les gradins, Beamish s'arrêta enfin.

James se figea.

Caché par l'immense terrain de Quidditch et ses gradins, un grand champ se révéla. Neuf silhouettes volaient à haute vitesse tout en évitant de nombreux obstacles. Rochers mouvants, murs de feu, lianes vicieuses... et était-ce un arbre volant ?

James fit une grimace lorsqu'il vit des dizaines d'échardes de plusieurs centimètres de long venir directement sur un des sorcier, ne laissant aucun doute sur sa douleur future. Mais le coureur les évita sans difficulté.

Des dizaines de fanions rouges étaient disséminés dans les airs, marquant ainsi les différents circuits. Certains d'entre eux étaient assez proches du sol tandis que d'autres étaient placés très haut dans le ciel. S'il plissait assez les yeux, il pouvait même voir un peu de rouge dans la forêt.

Il était totalement abasourdi.

« Alors, tu apprécies la vue ? »

James lui fit face, sa bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est génial ! »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« Qui aurait cru que ce bébé se cachait ici, huh ? Mais arrêtons avec les bavardages, t'es prêt Junior ? » James hocha la tête vigoureusement et fit un geste pour prendre son balai, mais Beamish l'en empêcha.

« Juste une seconde Potter. Je me fiche complètement de savoir qui tu es, tu peux être le fils du héros national, ça ne veut rien dire pour moi. Donc n'espère pas que je te garde si tu n'es pas assez bon. »

James ne répondit pas. Il mis ses lunettes et lui lança un regard appuyé.

Il s'envola.

Seule un des trois circuits était inoccupé. Il se plaça au départ, prit une grande inspiration et, sans même regarder Beamish, fit une incroyable accélération.

C'était indescriptible.

Son esprit était vide. Il ne pouvait dire où il était ni qui il était, seule l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines avait de l'importance. La mort le côtoya deux ou trois fois, certaines pierres tranchantes effleurant d'un peu trop près ses régions vitales, mais il s'en moquait éperdument.

Il était déjà à la fin du circuit lorsqu'il s'envola vers le sommet. Maintenant, seul un plongeon de quatre cent mètres le séparait de la ligne d'arrivée.

Il chuta.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais James ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé.

Il dépassa les derniers drapeaux à toute vitesse et manqua presque de s'arrêter devant Beamish.

« Alors, ça vous a plu ? » Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre, à en juger par ses grands yeux ébahis il savait qu'il avait fait une bonne impression.

Elle garda le silence un instant, mais ses tremblements trahissaient son excitation.

« Bien joué gamin ! » Elle éclata de rire, secouant la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Beamish retrouva son calme rapidement et planta ses yeux perçants de ceux de James.

« Les Championnats du Monde ont lieu l'année prochaine, tu penses que tu peux être prêt ? »

Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

* * *

En Juillet 2022, quelques semaines après son dix-huitième anniversaire, il devint le plus jeune Champion du Monde de Vitesse et ramena le premier titre en relais de l'Angleterre depuis 1989.

Les bras croulant sous les bouquets de fleurs, il croqua ardemment sa médaille d'or devant les flashs des caméras. Les deux coureurs suédois qui l'entouraient étaient frère et sœur et plus âgés que lui de quelques années.

Après quelques minutes passées sous les feux des projecteurs, ils purent enfin se retirer. Sans s'en rendre compte, James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela devient mieux les fois d'après. Ou pire, tout dépend du point de vue. » Il se retourna vivement entendant le léger accent.

Ame Vitsröm, médaillé d'argent, s'appuyait nonchalamment contre le mur avec ses bras croisés et le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est censé me réconforter ? grimaça James

\- Tu le prends comme tu veux. Mais crois moi gamin, ça fait treize ans que je suis dans le mé, dit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, c'est toi le nouveau champion. »

James fit attention à rester bien droit lorsqu'il le dévisagea de haut en bas.

« Il semblerait, en effet.

\- Bienvenue au club alors. » Il lui tendit la main, mais alors qu'il pouvait sentir la sérénité apparente de son vis à vis, James n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait voir la flamme compétitive brûler dans les yeux de Vitström.

Ils se serrèrent la main sans échanger plus de paroles, mais la pression qu'ils mettaient dans leur poigne en disait tout autant.

« Ce que tu as fais là... c'était totalement fou. » déclara son adversaire du jour sans baisser le regard.

James haussa simplement les épaules.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est vous qui m'avez suivi. » répliqua-t-il platement.

Vitström éclata de rire et lui claqua vigoureusement l'épaule.

« Tu as raison Junior, mais ne sois pas trop confiant, ma vieille carcasse a encore des tours dans son sac. » James fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom mais ne s'écrasa pas.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Vitström hocha la tête et fit un pas vers la sortie mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

« Au fait, la plupart des équipes seront au  _Döv Kvast_  ce soir, n'oublie pas d'y montrer ton joli visage. »

* * *

Huit heures plus tard, James commençait à regretter sa décision.

Il pouvait clairement sentir les effets de l'alcool, tout en gardant la tête froide heureusement. Contrairement à certains de ses coéquipiers qui étaient déjà ivres et venaient d'engager un concours de boisson avec les bulgares

Trébuchant légèrement, il se faufila à travers la foule jusqu'à une table inoccupée. Après s'être donné en spectacle sur le dancefloor il avait grandement besoin d'une pause.

Il s'écroula sur la chaise et tapa sa tête contre la table dans la veine tentative de bloquer la musique qui retentissant dans la salle. Son cerveau n'allait pas le supporter plus longtemps.

« C'est déjà trop pour toi ? »

James se redressa. Vitström était face à lui, un Firewhiskey à la main. Il avait troqué sa combinaison de course contre des habits Moldus, et même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, ils lui allaient bien.

« Je pense que j'ai été assez dans le feu des projecteurs pour aujourd'hui. »

Vitström eu un petit rire et s'assit sur la chaise d'en face sans attendre une invitation de sa part.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules.

« Ame ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à mon élève ! » Beamish cria fortement. James fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit son haleine.

« Tu es bourrée.

\- Tais toi, j'essaye de te protéger mon enfant.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant et encore moins le tien. » répliqua-t-il furieusement. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire, son traitement humiliant ou le sourire suffisant de Vitström.

« Au fait, qui est-ce qui t'as donné ça ? » Elle pointa du doigt son verre.

« Je l'ai  _acheté_ , parce que j'ai  _dix-huit ans_  et que je suis un  _adulte_. Même en Suède. »

Elle souffla.

« Et bien, puisque tu es si grand et que tu ne veux pas de mes conseils, je vais te laisser seul avec les loups. » Sur ce, elle sauta et tomba la seconde où ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Elle se leva rapidement cependant et se perdit dans la foule.

James soupira.

« Sérieusement, je suis le plus jeune, mais c'est moi le plus responsable. »

\- Laisse-les, ils ont besoin d'évacuer la pression, tempéra Vitström en souriant.

\- Comme s'ils ne le faisait pas déjà assez, grommela James en buvant une gorgée.

\- Donc, tu as vraiment dix-huit ans, lâcha Vitström après un court silence.

\- Ca pose un problème ? demanda-t-il rudement.

\- Pas du tout. Je savais que tu étais jeune, je ne pensais juste pas à ce point. Ce qui est encore plus impressionnant lorsqu'on sait à quel point tu es bon. » James ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer le compliment.

« Merci, j'imagine. » Il essaye de garder un visage neutre mais il était sûr que Vitström y voyait au travers.

« Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, tu sais. J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai gagné ma première course, et en treize ans j'ai rencontré beaucoup de sorciers talentueux et vu beaucoup de superbes performances, mais laisse moi te dire une chose. » Il se redressa et parla lentement pour bien faire passer son message. « Je n'ai  _jamais_  vu quelqu'un voler comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et James sentit un sourire orner ses lèvres. L'excitation qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Vitström ne fit que l'agrandir.

Il ne se souvint pas de ce qu'il se passa ensuite, quelque chose à voir avec l'étrange alcool épicé que les italiens avaient ramené, et à en juger par les photos qui circulèrent le lendemain, il savourait son ignorance.

* * *

Quand la Ligue Britannique et Irlandaise recommença en Mars, Aldith et leur coach mirent un point d'honneur à leur donner un entraînement mortel. Leur équipe était la meilleure de la ligue, gagner la Coupe n'était donc pas une option. Plus d'une fois, James revint de l'entraînement avec de terribles courbatures, il n'aurait cependant échangé ça pour rien au monde.

En août, les Faucons étaient déjà assurés de finir la saison en première place et James pouvait fièrement se déclarer comme le nouveau champion national. Les Championnats d'Europe organisés à Vienne en septembre semblaient plus que prometteurs.

Il ne revit pas Ame avant cet événement, mais James n'avait pas oublié les sensations qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là. Il espérait juste que leur future confrontation serait à la hauteur de celle des Mondiaux.

Ses souhaits furent exaucés.

Il accrocha le meilleur temps aux qualifications, lui garantissant la pôle position lors de la finale. Mais Ame était juste derrière lui, il n'allait pas le laisser remporter le titre si facilement.

Il lui montra l'étendue de ses capacités lorsque dans le dernier tour il revint à sa hauteur. Ils volèrent les derniers six mille deux cents mètres côte à côte et plongèrent au même moment, mais au final, ce fut Ame qui passa la ligne d'arrivée en premier.

James n'avait aucun regret, il avait tout donné, Ame était simplement plus fort ce jour là. En revanche, il mentirait s'il n'avouait pas sa déception.

Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible, mais la soirée qui suivit fut pire que celle des Mondiaux. D'après ce que lui avait dit Aldith, les coureurs avaient tendance à être moins réservés aux Championnats d'Europe du fait que la pression médiatique était moindre, et pour lui prouver raison, il pouvait déjà voir certains de ses coéquipiers ivres dans un coin accompagnés par les espagnols.

Ne voulant pas finir nu sur le bar, il sortit sur la terrasse pour profiter de l'air frais.

« S'il te plaît, ne me dis que tu es encore en train de bouder. » Il n'avait pas à se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

« Je ne boude pas, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée.

\- Comme tu veux Junior, dit Ame en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. Mais sérieusement, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu, j'ai l'intention de gagner d'autres courses.

\- T'inquiète, je vais te botter le cul aux Mondiaux, sois prêt, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver ! » s'exclama Ame. Il but une gorgée et laissa le silence régner un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? T'as toujours des courses ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- La Ligue finit en Octobre. Même si la saison a été exceptionnelle et qu'on est assuré de ramener le Team Challenge, je veux gagner les dernières courses.

Bon état d'esprit. » Ame ne renchérit pas. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

« Dis, tu as un rêve en particulier ? Genre, gagner toutes les courses de ta Ligue ou quelque chose de complètement différent ? souffla-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Honnêtement, je n'y ait jamais pensé. Je n'ai jamais rien prévu dans ma vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de commencer maintenant. Mais j'imagine que voyager, essayer de nouvelles choses et voir jusqu'où je peux aller en font en quelque sorte partie. » finit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ame hocha la tête. « C'est plutôt pas mal, en vrai. » Son regard se perdit ensuite dans la nuit.

« Et toi ? demanda James, presque hésitant.

\- Le tour du monde. Sans arrêt. » répliqua-t-il instantanément.

James le regarda avec de grand yeux ébahis.

« Sans arrêt ?! Mais comment tu veux dormir ? Ou manger ? Ça prendrait une semaine au moins ! »

Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que tu ne le penses. Tu peux prendre de la nourriture avec moi, et je suis sûr qu'il y a des sortilèges pour te garder sur ton balai et le rendre assez comfortable pour dormir dessus. Les Moldus le font avec des avions, avec la magie de notre côté rien ne devrait nous arrêter. Juste parce que personne ne l'a fait avant ne veut pas dire que c'est impossible. »

C'était assez pour le convaincre.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu me donnes envie. »

Ame ria.

« Pas surprenant, je savais que tu étais un peu fou toi aussi. Mais qui sait ? D'ici quelques années, si le projet est toujours d'actualités, tu pourras t'incruster.

\- Vraiment ?! » James était aux anges.

Ame leva un sourcil. « Oui oui. Maintenant, si tu m'excuses, je dois garder un oeil sur ma soeur. Je ne veux pas que son mari me tue si jamais elle fait une connerie, merci. »

James le suivit, mais avant que Ame ne rejoigne la soirée il se retourna une dernière fois.

« Au fait James, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas en Suède parfois ? On a quelques circuits vicieux qui pourraient te plaire.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu prends des vacances en Angleterre. » Il tendit une main qu'Ame claqua.

« Deal. »

* * *

« C'est complètement fou.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, les Moldus le font tous les jours. Enfin, presque. »

Ils débattaient depuis une dizaine de minutes sur son dernier projet, et pour ce qui semblait la millième fois, Ginny soupira d'exaspération.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça. La semaine dernière, tu as établi un nouveau record en plongeant de treize mille mètres au dessus du sol à une vitesse de deux-cents-cinquante kilomètres heure sur ton balai. Et maintenant tu veux sauter d'un avion,  _sans magie_  ?!

\- C'est plus drôle comme ça, » dit-il en haussant simplement les épaules.

S'il était vraiment honnête, il faisait en partie toutes ces cascades pour faire enrager sa mère. C'est pourquoi il ne pouvait que sourire lorsqu'elle couvrit ses yeux et souffla bruyamment.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, les Moldus n'ont certes pas de magie, mais ils sont très stricts avec la sécurité. Tout va bien se passer, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

\- Un jour tu me tueras.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » Il sourit d'un air désolé avant de s'enfuir par la cheminée.

« Prends ta baguette au moins ! »

* * *

A vingt-deux ans, il décida d'arrêter la compétition. Il avait remporté plus de Coupes et de titres qu'il ne pouvait compter et commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette attention et des contrats avec les sponsors. Aldith n'était pas très enjouée bien entendu, mais elle même admettait que cela pouvait devenir fatiguant.

Parmi sa famille, ce fut étonnement sa mère qui le comprit le mieux. Peut être parce qu'elle avait fait le même chose il y a des années de cela, bien que pour différentes raisons.

Deux jours après la conférence de presse, il trouva Ame sur le pas de sa porte.

Sans rien dire, il le laissa entrer et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Grâce à toi, je suis passé pour un idiot lorsqu'un journaliste m'a demandé ce que je pensais de ta retraite alors que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il parlait. » commença Ame d'un ton neutre.

« Désolé, ce n'était pas vraiment préparé. J'ai pris ma décision la semaine dernière. » Jame se mordit les lèvres, légèrement embarrassé.

« T'inquiète, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'improvise. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me préviennes avant. » Ame se redressa. « Tu arrêtes, alors. » Ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une simple affirmation.

« Ouais. » James évita son regard.

« Pourquoi ? » Cette fois-ci, il leva la tête.

« Tu sais pourquoi, on en a déjà parlé.

\- Oui, mais la dernière tu étais prêt à renquiller pour une nouvelle saison. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- J'ai juste réalisé que ce n'était plus pour moi. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ame leva un sourcil. « C'est tout ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec un projet que tu aurais pu avoir avec ta copine ?

\- On a cassé la semaine dernière. » dit-il sans ménagement.

Ame grimaça.

« Désolé mec, je savais pas. Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Oui. » Et aussi étonnement que cela pouvait paraître, c'était la vérité. Peut être parce qu'il s'y attendait depuis un moment, mais James ne ressentait pas le désespoir dont parlait sa cousine Roxie dans certaines de ses lettres.

« On s'entendait bien, je suis sûr qu'on peut redevenir amis, après tout nous l'étions avant qu'on sorte ensemble. C'est juste que, on attend pas les mêmes choses de la vie. »

Ame hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, et James réalisa qu'il était sûrement la seule personne qui le comprenait vraiment.

« De toute façon, seul un fou pourrait sortir avec toi.

\- Hé ! » James fit un geste pour le frapper mais Ame l'évita sans difficulté.

« T'es pas mieux que moi !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais. » ria Ame. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment et s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant de le briser.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Quel plan ?

\- S'il te plaît Jamie, ne me dis pas que maintenant que tu es en retraite tu vas travailler pour le Ministère ou une autre connerie, tu dois avoir encore quelque chose dans ton sac. »

Et, comme de nombreuses fois depuis cet été 2022 à Kopparberg, James remercia le ciel d'avoir croiser un jour la route d'Ame.

« J'ai entendu un coureur américain dire que Blindasbat a essayé de traversé le Triangle des Bermudes et a encore échoué. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

Il pouvait le jurer, Ame transpirait l'excitation.

« Compte sur moi. »

* * *

En Mars 2027, ils devinrent les premiers sorciers à traverser le cœur magique du Triangle des Bermudes sur un balai. A ce moment là, Ame aurait déjà du rejoindre son équipe dans la ligue suédoise, mais la perspective de partir pour une nouvelle aventure était trop tentante.

En Avril, ils prirent leurs balais, le strict nécessaire et un dernier portoloin direction l'Amérique. Ils passèrent trois mois là bas, volant de l'Alaska jusqu'à Ushuaïa, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour visiter les grands lieux magiques. Ils firent la course dans le Grand Canyon, volèrent au dessus du Machu Picchu et s'aventurèrent près de l'Antarctique. Ils participèrent à quelques compétitions de plongeon, qu'ils gagnèrent facilement, mais il retrouvèrent rapidement leur vie de nomade.

Les mois devinrent des années et bientôt ils ne retournèrent en Europe que pour Noël et les anniversaires. A chaque fois, la famille de James, et sa grand mère surtout, s'appliquèrent à lui demander quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin se poser. Même s'ils l'aiment, ils ne comprenaient jamais lorsqu'il répondait qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention, parfois menant à des disputes. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de ne revenir que pour les fêtes de fin d'années au Terrier.

Ils voyagèrent dans le monde entier, de la Malaysie au Maroc, du Japon à l'Islande. Une fois, il reçut une Beuglante en plein milieu du quartier magique de New York après qu'ils eurent battu le record de la traversée de l'Océan Atlantique. Elle n'étais pas au courant, et s'était inquiétée lorsqu'elle lu dans les journaux qu'une tempête avait failli emporter deux sorciers renommés. Il failli mourir de honte ce jour là – il avait vingt-sept ans à ce moment là quand même – mais cela valait totalement le coup.

Avec le recul, c'était certainement les plus belles années de sa vie. Il a vu des choses merveilleuses, appris beaucoup de langues, établi d'innombrables recors et n'eut jamais à s'inquiéter du futur, avec Ame à ses côtés. Et c'était peut être le plus important.

* * *

Quand Ame mourut, il fut dévasté.

Ironiquement, il ne périt pas lors d'une de ses cascades folles, mais d'une façon très simple. Il volait au dessus d'un lac près de sa maison en Suède lorsqu'il fit un malaise. La chute fut fatale.

Sans son frère et sa sœur, il n'aurait pas pu aller à l'enterrement. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'en Suède, sans lui donner quelconque vaine parole de réconfort. Il leur en était reconnaissant.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne réalisait même pas où il était. Il continua d'espérer qu'Ame allait apparaître, riant aux éclats devant leurs visages sombres. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne ferait plus dorénavant.

Le monde venait de s'écrouler.

Il se sentait si perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Albus du le traîner jusqu'au cercueil afin qu'il puisse lui rendre un dernier hommage, même là il ne savait quoi dire.

Quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, il ignora les tentatives de discussion de sa sœur, pris son balai et s'envola par la fenêtre.

Là bas, tout seul dans le ciel, il pleura.

* * *

Il se reposait à Grimmauld Place après un long voyage lorsque Lily sortit de la cheminée.

« C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ce que les gens disent. » James jeta un regard au dessus du livre qu'il était en train de lire. Elle portait toujours sa tenue d'Auror, ce qui montrait qu'elle était venue directement après le travail.

« Les gens disent beaucoup de choses sur moi, rétorqua-t-il platement.

\- Ne commence pas James. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Ils disent que tu as l'intention de faire le tour du monde. S'il te plaît, dis moi que c'est faux. » Il pouvait clairement entendre le supplice dans sa voix.

Sentant que la conversation allait être rude, James soupira et ferma son livre.

« C'est vrai.

\- James ! S'écria-t-elle, effarée. Tu ne peux pas être sérieux !

\- Mais je le suis.

\- Vraiment Jamie, après ce qui est arrivé à Ame je- » Elle stoppa net, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Lily. » Il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer ce qui était sûrement une excuse. « Je le fais  _à cause_  d'Ame. Le Tour du Monde, c'était notre rêve. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si je ne le faisais pas. »

Peut être était-ce son ton ferme ou la détermination présente dans ses yeux, mais quelque chose empêcha Lily de rétorquer.

Deux mois plus tard, il finit le premier tour du monde sur balai et sans arrêt, en sept jours, quinze heures et trente deux minutes à une vitesse moyenne de deux cents un kilomètres par heure.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla dans un hôpital au milieu de l'Amérique du Sud il ne s'attendait pas à voir quatre visages familiers.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'une tempête rousse s'accrocha à lui comme un koala.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? » demanda-t-il légèrement confus en essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de sa sœur.

A en juger par le visage blafard de sa mère, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire.

« Qu'est ce qu'on- La semaine dernière j'ai reçu un message en plein milieu de la nuit m'avertissant que mon fils aîné, que je n'avais pas revu depuis un an au passage, était sur le point de mourir à l'autre bout du monde, et toi, tu  _oses_  me demander ce qu'on fait là ?! »

James était tout simplement abasourdi.

« Tu veux dire que vous êtes venus- »

C'est Albus qui le coupa cette fois-ci.

« Maman nous as appelé de suite, on a pris le premier portoloin. » Il fit une pause. « Tu étais dans le coma Jamie, on pensait que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. » Dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance, James se serait moqué de l'attention que son frère montrait, mais envoyant les yeux humides il ressentit une vague de culpabilité.

« Fais preuve de bon sens, Al. Je suis plus résistant que ça. » s'exclama-t-il. Mais Albus ne sourit pas. Personne ne le fit. « Allez, ce n'est pas la première fois, je suis vivant, non ? » Il les regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Silence.

La pression autour de son coup se fit plus forte.

« Tu dois arrêter, marmonna Lily contre son épaule.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as entendu, tu dois arrêter.

\- Lily tu sais que- » commença-t-il. Elle leva la tête et il put enfin voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« S'il te plaît Jamie, stop. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Juste, _arrête_  ! »

James soupira.

« Lily, je ne peux pas-

\- Si tu peux ! » Apparemment, sa mère attendait cette opportunité parfaite pour exploser. « Merlin Jamie, tu as failli mourir ! Est-ce que tu le comprends ? Tu aurais très bien pu être mort ! »

Pendant un long moment, personne ne prononça un mot. James garda les yeux fixés dans les siens.

« Mais je ne le suis pas.

\- Un jour tu le seras ! Avant chacun de nous ! » Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la peau très pâle, d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux gonflés... elle paraissant totalement épuisée.

James soupira, comme les dizaines de fois qu'ils eurent cette conversation.

« Maman, on en a déjà parlé-

\- Trois fois James. Cette année, tu as fini trois fois à l'hôpital. Et c'est pire à chaque fois. A ce rythme là, on t'enterrera en Novembre. » Elle prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. « Je ne te demande pas de mettre de côté tes rêves, mais réfléchis un peu pus aux conséquences. Je redoute le jour où quelqu'un arrivera par cheminée, ou pire, m'enverra une lettre, me disant que tu es mort lors d'un de tes vols. » Elle ferma les yeux et trembla, comme si elle vivait le cauchemar qu'elle venait de décrire.

Lily renifla. « J'ai beau avoir trente ans, tu es toujours mon grand frère et j'ai encore besoin de toi. On a  _tous_  besoin de toi. Dom a supplié, elle a _supplié_  James, pour que tu arrêtes et rentres enfin à la maison. »

James regarda son frère, mais Al baissa simplement les yeux et dit si doucement qu'il ne l'entendit presque pas : « S'il te plaît. »

James ferma les yeux. Bien sûr, il avait honte de les faire souffrir à ce point, mais ce qu'ils demandaient de lui... il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de sa mère.

« Ecoutez, je... je comprends. Je comprends que c'est très difficile pour vous, je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais vous devez comprendre aussi que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la  _seule_  façon dont je peux vivre. »

Lorsque personne ne répondit, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : leur silence, ou le désespoir inscrit sur leur visage.

« Essaye. S'il te plaît, juste, essaye. Si ce n'est pas pour toi, fais le pour ta famille. »

Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, il glissa le sien vers la seule personne qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et dont l'opinion était sans doute le plus important.

Pour ce qui sembla des heures, Père et Fils s'observèrent sans dire un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Harry Potter laissa échapper un sourire résigné.

James sourit tristement.

* * *

James Sirius Potter fit beaucoup de choses et rencontra de nombreuses personnes dans sa vie, mais seulement une le comprit vraiment. Peu étaient ceux qui aimaient l'adrénaline comme lui et partageait son côté dangereux, et encore moins étaient ceux qui pouvaient le suivre là où personne n'était encore allé.

Sa famille le disait fou, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire que quelque chose de grave allait arriver un jour.

James savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. C'était le seul moyen de se sentir vivant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! La plupart des fics sur la Next-Gen parlent des années d'Albus à Poudlard, or James Sirius est celui qui m'a toujours le plus intéressé. Le voici donc, en jeune adulte accro à l'adrénaline.
> 
> Ame : nom suédois qui signifie "aigle" ou "l'aigle règne"  
> Vitström : vit = blanc et ström = rivière  
> Beamish : Osmald Beamish était un activiste pour les droits des goblins au 20e siècle  
> Kopparberg : il y a une course annuelle entre Kopparberg et Arjeplog (source HP Encyclopédie), j'ai juste pris un des deux noms.


End file.
